The Changing of men
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: "Some men are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them." When I first came to Camelot I could never have imagined falling in love with someone so pig-headed as Arthur, now I can not imagine being without him, but there is change in the air, something is coming. People are changing. The second instalment of The Story of Albion. Arthur/OC.
1. Prologue-Greatness

**Prologue-Greatness**

**Hey guys, this is the start of the second in the Story of Albion. I have finally finished my first year of university! Yay! So I now have the whole summer to write for you. Isn't that brilliant? Anyway for the first time I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are mine.**

"There are some that are born great, some will achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them."

My mother used to say that quote to me when I felt alone in the world. I couldn't help but think about it the first time I arrived in Camelot as I met the men who I was supposed to protect. Arthur-the prince born one day to become the greatest King that Camelot had ever seen, great enough even to unite Avalon, and Merlin-the young man servant, who had a destiny bigger than anyone else in the world.

My job in it all was simple, I am a Guardian, a protector of destiny. I make sure everything takes the course it is supposed to. What I didn't expect when I entered Camelot was to fall in love with a man who was as pig-headed as Arthur Pendragon.

But the time is upon us for the next part of my journey. This is the time greatness, and the changing of men.

**So that's the prologue over with, onwards and upwards.**

**So until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 1-Morgana's episode

**Chapter 1-Morgana's 'Episodes'**

**Hey guys, I just want to take this moment to say how much I love you guys. Seriously, I had just published this story for the first time and a couple of hours later I had 5 follows and 7 favourites as well as the people who followed my profile! I love you guys so much, because you give me the confidence to write my stories, so thank you...****Anyway I'm done being sentimental, I don't know Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my characters. Enjoy**

It was early morning when Laudine, Kay and I once again entered the gates of Camelot. The ring which Arthur had given me when we returned from the Isle of the Blessed still felt foreign on my finger, it was probably because since that day Arthur and I had barely had a moment alone. I had travelled back to see my father and tell me about our marriage, which he was all too happy about. I had been gone for the month but it felt like so much longer since I had seen him, however when I reached the courtyard the only person there to greet us was one of the guards, whose name I could never remember.

"My Lady, I have been asked to take you to the Lady Morgana's chambers," The guard informed me.

"I know the way," I smiled back at him, "Laudine and Kay can you please take the bags back to the rooms please," I said softly to them before walking through the corridors and into Morgana's chambers. Gwen, Uther, Arthur and Merlin were already there. Merlin was cleaning up glass which looked like the window had exploded, "What happened?"

"There was a fire," Uther said without looking around at me instead staring at Gwen, "She could've been burnt alive."

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night. That could've started the fire," Arthur suggested coming to stand next to me and taking my hand in his, knowing we couldn't really say a real hello until we were on our own.

"Perhaps," Uther said not sounding at all convinced.

"What other explanation is there?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did.

"Someone started the fire deliberately," Uther replied back coldly before walking out of the room, signaling for Arthur and I to follow him. We walked slowly behind him, "How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?"

"I don't know. There are too many guards, it shouldn't be possible," Arthur explained pulling me along so we were walking at the same speed as Uther.

"And yet they managed to do so," Uther patronized.

"It can't be explained," I said drawing myself back into the conversation.

"Well I can. They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion," Uther ordered.

"That's going to take time," Arthur said reluctantly.

Uther stopped walking and turned to face us, "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

"I'm sure this will be sorted very soon, My Lord," I said calmly playing mediator.

Uther just nodded at me before he walked off finally leaving Arthur and I alone. I asked the first thing that came into my head, "Do you think he's right? That it's magic?"

"I don't know, but once father believes it. We have to collect up the people who are suspected," Arthur explained. I couldn't help but think of all the innocent people who were going to suffer because of this, "I don't want to think about that now. I have missed you."

"I missed you too," I smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How was your father?" Arthur asked resting his head against mine.

"He's doing well. Happy about us," I laughed, "He said he will try to be at the wedding."

Arthur smiled back at me, "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon," I said softly kissing him once again before pulling away, "But now I need to go and see Gaius and Merlin to have a catch up."

"You are the only princess I know who makes times for a manservant," Arthur laughed.

"That's what makes you love me," I shrugged back simply before heading down the corridor and towards Gaius's chamber, meeting Merlin just outside the door where we could overhear Morgana yelling out, "I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have?" Gaius argued back, "I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise."

"No…" Morgana began to speak.

"You must trust me," Gaius interrupted. Then there was silence for a moment, Merlin and I looked at each other before the door opened and Morgana walked out, causing us to jump backwards to avoid being hit by her arm. We slowly entered the chamber seeing Gaius sitting down making potions. He didn't look up.

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier," Merlin stated after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Gaius said still not looking up.

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below," Merlin continued.

Gaius still didn't bother looking up, "Hmmm…"

"It's odd isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she," Merlin finished.

I shook my head, "Morgana knows nothing for certain."

Merlin looked at me in shock, "Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

"What would you have me do?" Gaius asked sounding angrier than before.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of," Merlin calmly.

"I can't," Gaius said shaking his head.

"Then maybe I could speak to her," Merlin suggested.

This time I spoke up, "No, Merlin, you can't."

"Why not? I understand what she's going through," Merlin pointed out.

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone," I said simply to him.

"If not me, then someone else," Merlin said surely.

"Who?" Gaius shot back, "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this," Merlin fought back.

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide," Gaius explained.

"Then who can?" Merlin argued.

"I will, like I've always done," Gaius said calming down a bit.

Merlin still looked agitated, "Then you need to be honest with her."

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" Gaius asked.

"Because I went through the same thing," Merlin yelled before taking a deep breath and calming down, "I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

I decided to intervene before either Merlin or Gaius said something they would regret. I moved to stand inbetween them taking Merlin by the shoulder, "You cannot get involved in this Merlin. Trust me, she cannot know her powers. Morgana will never be like us."

"How do you know that?" Merlin said this time his voice sounding more sad than angry.

"Because I have seen parts of the future that being a Guardian allows. Morgana can never realize just how powerful she is," I explained, "If she does then Arthur can never be the King he is supposed to be."

"Maybe I can change the future," Merlin pointed out before turning around and walking out of the door.

"Merlin, please, as a friend. Stay out of it!" I called after him before looking hopelessly at Gaius, "I don't know what else to do."

"He will come around," Gaius said back to me softly.

"I don't know about that," I sighed, "I should make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

It wasn't until later that I saw Merlin again. He had been avoiding me for most of the day and I hadn't had a large amount of time to search for him. I had instead spent the day with Laudine trying to organize an idea for how we could get as many of the magic people out of Camelot before they were rounded up tomorrow. The plan revolved around me being able to get hold of the list of sorcerers that I knew Arthur would get in the morning.

It was only when I got down to the caves to see Kilgharrah that I saw Merlin was already standing there, "You're wrong. I know her, she has a good heart," I heard Merlin say to Kilgharrah I knew that they were talking about Morgana.

"You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences," Kilgharrah warned.

"I won't abandon her," Merlin fought back.

The dragon shook his large head, "I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone," Merlin just shook his head and walked away.

I stepped out of the shadow, "Kilgharrah," I greeted.

"He needs to be stop young Guardian," Kilgharrah said instead of bothering with formalities.

"I think he is too stubborn to be stopped by any of us," I pointed out, "But right now I need something else."

"What is it?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I'm sure you know they're planning on rounding up all the sorcerers tomorrow and killing them all," I explained, watching as the Dragon nodded, "I need somewhere safe for them to go to until this is all over. The Druids would be the best place but I doubt they'll be safe for long. Do you know of anywhere?"

The Dragon shook his head, "The only time they'll be safe is when magic is allowed again."

I sighed but nodded, "Soon, Kilgharrah, we will all be free," I whispered before turning back around and heading back to my room for the night.

I waited a little while the next morning before making my way to Arthur's chambers knowing that chances are by now he would have a list. I walked up to the door just as Sir Leon was walking out, "My Lady," He greeted me as he held the door open. I nodded my head before turning to face Arthur.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Arthur asked coming up to me and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Just wanted to wish you luck for today," I smiled at him, trying to ignore Merlin in the room.

I noticed the scroll on the table as Arthur turned to Merlin, "I thought I told you to do that yesterday."

"I didn't have time. I was cleaning the stables," Merlin said as an excuse.

"That's strange. Because a little bird told me you were somewhere else," Arthur said as he took off his jacket.

I used the distraction to open up the stroll and read it, Merlin seemed to be reading over my shoulder as he spoke, "Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird isn't?"

"Merlin, what've we said about you trying to be funny?" Arthur asked turning back. I quickly righted the scroll.

"I shouldn't," Merlin replied quickly.

I couldn't help but smirk at them, "So where are my flowers?" Arthur asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you want flowers?" I asked as Arthur turned his back again and I opened the scroll. Holding out my hand as I did readying myself to whisper the spell I needed.

Before I had a chance Arthur turned back around, "Merlin brought Morgana some yesterday. I just assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?"

"Yes," Merlin said quickly before he seemed to realise what he had said, "No. Er…what? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise."

"I see. So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?" Arthur questioned turning his back yet again.

Merlin decided to open the scroll this time. I muttered the spell under my breath watching as the words that were written on the scroll began to transfer onto my palm of my hand giving me the information I needed, "I wasn't. I mean, I was. Just, erm, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression," I heard Merlin muttering behind me.

This time when Arthur turned around Merlin closed the scroll with a little too much vigor and it ended up on the floor, "And what's the right impression?" Arthur asked completely oblivious to everything magical around him.

"That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire," Merlin explained.

"Pick them yourself?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin shrugged embarrassed, "I was only trying to be nice."

Arthur didn't say any more about it, "Sword," Merlin handed him the sword before waiting in front of him, "That'll be all," Arthur dismissed, when Merlin left he turned to face me, "He should know better."

"I think it's sweet," I replied back with a smile keeping my hand closed so he couldn't see the writing.

"Father would kill him," Arthur pointed out.

"You could learn something from him through. All girls do love flowers," I smiled at him before beginning to walk out of the room.

As I walked out of the door I heard Arthur speak quietly, "How did the scroll get there?"

**Okay, so this is the first chapter, it is taking me a while to get back into this so I do apologies it's not my best work. Also I probably won't be publishing the second chapter until after the 22nd {as I have to pack all my stuff up from uni} Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2-The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 2-The Nightmare begins**

**Hey guys, this chapter is really really short. Mostly because I struggling with how to include more Elizabeth/Arthur in a chapter all about Morgana, but it's far too important to the plot to not have it in there. Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are all mine. Enjoy.**

I woke up in the morning to the warning bells being sounded all around Camelot and Laudine coming running into my room, "My Lady, Morgana has gone!"

I got dressed quickly before making my way to Morgana's chambers where Arthur, Uther and Gaius already were, "The guards have completed of the castle. There's no trace of her," Arthur was informing Uther.

"Encircle the city. No one gets in or out," Uther ordered before turning to Gaius, "What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?"

"Well, I…" Gaius began.

"The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers," Arthur informed Uther.

"So she was safe then?" Uther questioned.

"Yes, she must have been," I said bringing the conversation a little away from Merlin, "Is there anything we can do My Lord?"

"Not at the moment," Uther said.

I nodded before taking Gaius's arm and leading him back to his chambers, "You didn't ask Merlin to give Morgana a sleeping draught did you?"

"No," Gaius said shaking his head.

I nodded before opening the door to Gaius's chambers and grabbing Merlin's arm, "What the hell did you?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked me pretending to be innocent.

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned," I said shortly.

"She can look after herself," Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asked from behind me.

"What you both refused to do. I helped her!" Merlin shot back.

"This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Where is she?" Gaius questioned.

"She's gone to the Forest of Essetir to find the druids," Merlin said simply.

"We told you not to get involved," I said softly to him.

"I had to because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic," Merlin argued.

"There is a good reason for that," I shot back.

"No. You don't understand. You don't understand what it's like. You always had Laudine and Kay. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life," Merlin said softly turning away.

I shook my head, "I understand exactly what it's like. My father hates magic almost as much as Uther does, but Morgana is the King's ward. She is about the only person who magic could be found out and she would live! Her situation is completely different!"

"I know. I have both of you, she hasn't," Merlin yelled.

Gaius took a step backwards, "I've always taken good care of Morgana."

"It is not the same. Everything that's good and right about magic I've learnt from you two. I'd be lost without the pair of you. Like she is now. Do you understand why I did it?"

"Yes we understand," I said softly, "But how do you think Uther will retaliate to this?" I questioned back, noticing the way Merlin lowered his head in shame.

Before he could respond one of the guards knocked on the door, "The King needs all of you now."

I nodded before turning back to Merlin, "I guess now we find out the consequences."

The walk to the council chambers was a quiet one, the only noise being our footsteps. When we walked in Uther was talking to Arthur, "Have all the suspects been arrested?"

"Nearly. A few have gone to ground," Arthur explained. I thanked my stars that Kay and Laudine were at least able to get to a few of them in time.

"Issue a proclamation, "All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot."" Uther said coldly.

I looked over at Merlin who looked like he was about to be sick, "I'll see to it, Sire," Arthur said.

**As I did say at the beginning sorry it so short I will make it up to you in the next chapter I promise. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3-The Druids

**Chapter 3-The Druids**

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I'm so so sorry. I've really struggled trying to write this chapter in a way that works with the later ones. On the bright side I have already written the next 9 chapters, so it was just this one that was holding me up! I hope you enjoy it, I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Kay and Laudine are my creations :D**

It was the next day when I was woken up yet again, this time by someone knocking on my door. I threw on my clothes before opening the door to find Gaius standing there, "Is something wrong?"

"Merlin has disappeared, I fear he has gone after Morgana," Gaius told me. Just as a guard appeared behind him, "The king wishes to see you at the tunnel exit."

I nodded my head before travelling down there. I saw Arthur, Uther and some guards inspecting the damage already, "There's some confusion as to how that was broken. By the looks of these scorch marks..." Arthur explained.

Uther interrupted, "There is no confusion. It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers. Where does the trail lead?"

"To the forest of Essetir," Arthur informed us.

"We've long suspected that the druids have hidden there," Uther nodded.

"The trail will lead us straight to them," Arthur smiled.

Uther looked impressed, "Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all," Uther left.

Arthur turned to Gaius, "Where's Merlin?"

"Erm...He's, er, he's not well," Gaius tried to excuse Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He's still upset about Morgana, isn't he?"

"We all are," I said simply.

"Tell him to stop pining, pull himself together, and get back to work," Arthur said shortly, before heading off I followed him, "I take it you want to come."

"I always like a good hunt," I said with a smile trying to hide my real emotions behind the mask that I had to keep in place.

Arthur looked at me in confusion for a second, "What is the real reason?" he asked, seeing straight through me.

"I need to make sure Morgana is okay," I said knowing that this was partly true.

Arthur seemed to accept my answer this time nodding before he turned to get up on one of the horses, I followed suit and soon we were riding out of Camelot with the dogs following close behind.

Arthur and I spent most of the time in silence before we reached the forest, only then did we begin to talk, "Are you worried about her?" I asked him.

"Of course," Arthur responded truthfully.

"We'll get her back you know we will," I assured him and myself at the same time.

"And we'll kill anyone who has laid a finger on her," Arthur said darkly.

We only rode out to the forest before taking the rest of the journey by foot. It was overall quite boring. As we followed the dogs I swore that I would teach Merlin some magic so he could hide his tracks from others next time he tried to sneak out. He was making it fair to easy.

There wasn't really much time for talking as we ran steady after the dogs, it was only when we reached a campfire, which obviously Merlin had left behind that I knew we were getting close. It was also the same time that I felt voices enter my head, different people all talking to each other. I leant my head against the tree trying to focus on blocking out all the thoughts that meant we were drawing close to the Druids. Arthur touched my shoulder lightly, "Are you okay?" he whispered to me.

"Yes, just got a bit of a headache," I excused myself, feeling the voices calm down to a low droning sound in the back of my head.

"We need to keep moving! This way," Arthur said taking my arm as we continued through the forest. We barely travelled five minutes when we could see smoke rising up from ahead of us. I felt dread filling me up as I knew it would be a massacre, this was confirmed when I heard Arthur speak, "Remember the King's orders! No prisoners!"

We moved silently through the forest. I knew I had to come up with a plan a way to save as many Druids as possible. I let the thoughts of the Druids enter my mind again and searched through them trying to find the leader. It seemed his name was Aglain, I focused on his mind letting myself enter his mind and call out to him, _"You're in danger. You need to run."_

"_Who is this?" _He called back to me.

"_My name is not of importance, Uther's men are here they are ordered to kill anyone who is in the Camp. You need to run, now!" _I yelled out in my mind before cutting off my link to him and trying to find Merlin's mind in the masses, it took slightly longer than I expected by which point we were just outside of the camp, _"Merlin. It's Elizabeth, don't react. Don't look surprised. Arthur is outside the camp with some men, it will be a massacre. Get out, get out of there now!" _I ordered, as Arthur moved into attack.

The majority of Druids had begun to run already when we attacked. I pushed myself into the fray searching around for the person I needed to find. I saw Merlin, running up the hillside and quickly followed him. I could hear Arthur following behind with the dogs as I turned the corner to see a fog coming towards me. I made my way through it grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him up to one of the trees, "Clever," I complimented as we watched Arthur and the guards enter the fog. They paused as if catching their bearings, "So now what?"

"We run," Merlin whispered to me before we took off. Arthur quickly following us. We keep moving ahead before hiding away behind a tree as the guards ran passed.

We came out of hiding and I turned to Merlin, "Morgana?"

"Won't leave," Merlin informed me.

I nodded running back towards where the other must have gone, and came to a stop as I saw a face I never thought I would see again, Mordred. He yelled out as the guards surrounded him sending them flying backwards and killing them. I walked slowly forward ignoring the way Merlin tried to pull me back.

"_Elizabeth," _Mordred smiled at me.

"_Mordred, you need to run. Stay safe little one," _I said calmly to him watching as he disappeared over the hill.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked from behind me.

I shook my head, "They were nearly killed Merlin. They are peaceful people, they don't deserve this pain. How can we just let them die?"

"You know as well as I do we have to stay with Arthur," Merlin said obviously feeling more calm than I was at that moment.

"I just wish..." I began.

"Elizabeth," I heard Arthur yell out.

I sighed heavily before adjusting my outfit, "You better disappear Merlin," I advised him as I walked back towards Arthur and Morgana, "I guess you're right, in the end we all have our roles to play."

**Okay, so this is an awful chapter, and I am sorry, but I'm shattered and trying to write this one was really difficult. I promise you the next few are going to be a lot better.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4-Captured

**Chapter 4-Capture**

**Hey guys! To make up for the rubbish last chapter I am publishing this one at the same time! Lots of you have been asking me about the wedding but as most of you know I don't like making it easy for my characters. The more problems the more fun I have writing :). Which does mean they won't be married for a while yet, I think it's a good thing anyway, I did rush the proposal a little bit. Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Kay and Laudine are my characters. Enjoy!**

I was out in the square with Morgana and Arthur getting ready to go on the annual trip with Morgana to her father's grave. Gwen had fallen ill a few day ago and although she was on the mend she wasn't in a well enough state to be able to travel this distance. I also did it because I needed to get out of the castle and get some air, I had spent the last week planning the perfect wedding, "I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said softly to Morgana as she mounted her horse.

"Thank you," Morgana smiled back.

Arthur then turned and walked over to me, I held out my hand for him to take hold of, "Be careful out there. Come back soon."

"I will Arthur. I love you," I smiled back at him softly.

Arthur nodded towards the knight, "Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk."

"Yes, sire," The knight nodded, we rode out of Camelot just as Merlin stepped out of the castle. I waved as I rode passed him.

It didn't take long before we were deep into the forest. I hadn't really spoke for a while getting lost in my own thoughts about the wedding and how everything was beginning to feel like a lot of pressure. Apparently the agreeing to get married was the easy part. There were negotiation taking place between Uther and my father, invites needed to be sent out, I needed a dozen new dresses, or so I had been told. It was almost like everything needed to be done immediately, and because of that I had barely seen Arthur, Merlin or Gaius in that time. Laudine was being a god send but it didn't change the fact I was struggling. I had always known that I was not born to be a Princess, let alone a Queen.

"You look troubled Elizabeth," Morgana observed pulling me out of my musing.

"I'm fine, just worried about Gwen," I said quickly, trying to hide my real feelings.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Morgana smiled at me, "But I don't think that's the truth."

I sighed, "It's just…planning the wedding, I didn't realise it would be so stressful."

"I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end," Morgana encouraged.

"I guess…" I said with a shrug.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Morgana asked me more seriously.

I opened my mouth not really sure how to reply when we heard loud yelling coming from above us. I looked up to see bandits coming running down the hills towards us, I felt my magic stir up inside me wanting to get out and stop the danger. I held it back somehow. The knights around us pulled out their swords. I reached down to pull out my small dagger but before I could reach it I was pulled backwards off of my horse. I watched as the same happened to Morgana. I kicked and screamed trying to break free from the attack, before feeling my magic raise up inside me sending my capture flying backwards into the tree, I looked around to see if anyone had noticed luckily everyone was too busy. One of the knights managed to kill the man holding Morgana, "We need to head for the path!" I yelled at her over the madness before taking off up the hill. Only to find more bandits waiting for us at the top.

"I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your head if any harm comes to me," Morgana warned next to me.

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive Lady Morgana," Our capture smiled before turning and facing me, "And who are you?"

"Gwen," I said simply, realising that it was better if they didn't realise they had two princesses, "Lady Morgana's maidservant."

He nodded his head before his men grabbed us once again pulling us through the trees and into their camp. We were pushed into a tent before they left us alone, "Why did you say that?" Morgana asked me.

"They cannot know they have two princesses can you imagine what would happen then?" I pointed out before looking around the room for an idea, "We need a plan to escape."

"Got any ideas?" Morgana questioned as she stood next to me.

"We need to separate ourselves from the guards," I said thinking out loud.

Morgana thought for a moment before speaking slowly, "Well, I can get a few on their own if I have to travel somewhere else for a while."

It was then the idea came to me, "Say you need to bathe."

"What?!" Morgana questioned looking at me like I was mad.

"Trust me, you do this and then we will have them separated," I pointed out.

Morgana nodded before walking to the front of the tent and looking out. I followed her seeing the leader of the bandits look at us, "He's coming. You know what you're doing right?" Morgana asked me quietly.

I nodded my head, as the leader walked in, "I trust you are comfortable?"

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana ordered her voice strong.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest," The leader said before turning to leave.

Morgana gave me a look of worry but walked out of the tent after him, "I wish to bathe."

The leader paused and turned back to us, "You wish to bathe?"

"I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not," Morgana snapped sounding every bit the spoilt Princess that people sometimes saw her as.

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?" The leader called out. The rest of the bandits let out coarse laughter.

It didn't take long before we were by the stream. One of the bandits had a tight grip on my arm while the leader was standing the other side of me. Morgana looked at me, and I nodded my head slightly, she began to slowly undress, "You may find the water a little icy," The leader whose name I was informed was Kendrick leered at her.

Morgana sharp eyes met his, "I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentlemen, you'd give me some privacy."

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it," Kendrick told her coldly.

As Morgana removed her outer garment, the second bandit let go of my arm. I smiled at Morgana giving her the signal, before walking silently behind Kendrick, "You can at least turn your back," Morgana said holding her dress up to herself to block their view.

"So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?" Kendrick questioned.

"I think you're very stupid," Morgana answered with a smile as I pulled out Kendrick's sword. He turned back to face me but Morgana tapped his shoulder before punching him straight in the face. I swung the sword managing to slash both men, "Run!" I heard Morgana yell from behind me.

We took off into the forest closely followed by the men, I could hear them catching up with us as I stumbled falling forward and feeling my ankle twist at an awkward angle, I let out a yelp of pain. Morgana turned around and came back to me, "Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!"

She pulled me upright and we made it a few steps before I stopped her, "We can't outrun them like this Morgana, you must go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Morgana shot back.

I shook my head, "Go! Please! Get help!"

Morgana looked at me reluctantly before she took off again. I hide behind one of the trees waiting as the bandit came up beside me. I swung the sword low cutting into the bottom of his legs, he let out a terrible scream before I began to move again a lot slower than I would have liked. I couldn't heal myself because I had never really been good at healing spells that was always Laudine. It didn't take long before I had another bandit right in front of me. I swung the sword yet again cutting into his arm this time before I felt something cold and metal touch my back, "Don't you move," I heard one of the bandit's speak behind me, "Where is the Lady Morgana?"

"Gone," I smiled simply at him over my shoulder before being pulled back to the camp sight.

It didn't take long before I was standing in front of Kendrick again as he screamed at his men, "How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us!" he smirled as he grabbed my face and looked me over. I pulled my head away from behind before turning back to stare at him in disguise. He took Morgana's dress and cloak off of one of the bandits before shoving them at me, "Put 'em on," he ordered.

"What are you going to do with me?" I questioned.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward," Kendrick said.

I stared at him in shock, this was not what I was expecting, "I will not impersonate anyone for the likes of you," I spat back at him.

"Then you will die where you stand," Kendrick said back firmly as he put his sword against my throat.

I knew I had to go along with the situation until help could arrive for me, so I nodded slowly.

**This is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5-Lancelot and Elizabeth

**Chapter 5-Lancelot and Elizabeth**

**Hey guys, so this is the 5th chapter for this story. I'm sorry I'm not publishing as much as I planned to, life is getting in the way :) plus I have a new story which is another Merlin-Doctor who crossover which I working on when I have free time along with this and the Charmed story so it's a bit mad, but hopefully this is me getting back to track. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my characters. I have just reposted the do you want Morgana to be evil poll on my profile so please vote for that and I hope you enjoy...**

It was later in the day when I was escorted into Hengist's fortress. The air around seemed so different to Camelot, more violent and bloody, for everything that Uther did wrong he certainly had a better attitude to his people than Hengist. Our first conversation with each other did not go well, at least not for me because I ended up in the dungeons but it was later on in the night that I was let out again. I sat quietly at the table ignoring the world around me, something I had been able to do since I was little. I only began aware again when I felt a large hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Hengist was standing, "Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored! She needs entertaining."

The bandits howled with laughter as Hengist nodded at someone, and the gate open of the cage. A gladiator came strutting out. Behind him followed a smaller looking man. It took me a moment before I realized who it was. I scowled my features making sure I didn't show any of the surprise I was feeling because standing in front of me about to fight a gladiator was Lancelot, I only just registered Hengist voice as Lancelot face my direction the surprise more evident on his face, "Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" Lancelot bowed at Hengist before the fighting begun. It was nail biting, although the gladiator was physically stronger it was obvious he wasn't as well trained as Lancelot and not as quick on his feet. It wasn't long before Lancelot had him on the ground ready to make the kill. I tried my hardest not to react but it was difficult. Lancelot looked at me quickly before he pulled his sword away from the gladiator sparing his life.

He walked over to us and Hengist tossed him a sack of coins, "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Lancelot," He responded.

"You have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana," Hengist said nodding his head towards me.

This time Lancelot did slightly better job at hiding his surprise. He turned to me and bowed, "My Lady."

Hengist laughed, "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wilddeoren," he ordered the cage door opened and a creature emerged from it eating the screaming gladiator. I turned my face away from it.

It was later when I was curled up in my prison cell that I saw Lancelot again. He came to the small window above my bed, "Elizabeth?" I heard him question softly.

I jumped up on the bed and looked out at him, "Lancelot," I smiled happy to see him.

He looked at me with a smile, "I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you."

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," I said back softly.

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?" Lancelot asked confused.

"We were capture but Morgana managed to escape. He believes he is holding Morgana for ransom. I'm hoping she got word to Arthur, who should be coming for me. I just hope Hengist doesn't realise before that," I explained, "I told his henchman that I was a maidservant. If he believes that he will throw me to those beasts."

"I will not allow that to happen," Lancelot said with certainty, "Why don't you use your magic?"

"It's not as powerful as Merlin. I can't take out a whole castle," I explained, "Are you one of Hengist's men?"

"No," Lancelot said.

"What became of you after you left Camelot?" I questioned.

Lancelot looked down ashamed, "There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

"I don't believe that. You were always so full of hope," I said softly to him, reaching my fingers through the holes to gently touch his in a comforting move.

"I was wrong. The world is not like that," Lancelot said sounding so bitter.

I shook my head, "I still see that hope in you. There is always hope."

"I have thought of all of you in Camelot often. Have you thought of me at all?" Lancelot asked.

"I didn't think we would ever meet again," I said quietly before I heard one of the doors being unlocked, "Someone's coming."

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will," Lancelot swore before he disappeared.

I sat back down on my prison bed with my back straight. The cell door unlocked and Hengist entered. I stood up sharply and stared, "I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?" Hengist said coldly.

"How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?" I snarled back, acting like the spoilt princesses I used to see in other Kingdoms.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see," Hengist crackled before slamming the cell door shut. I slumped back down onto the prison bed resting my head back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. My hopes of being rescued were slowly decreasing. I didn't even know if Morgana had managed to get a message to Uther about my disappearance yet.

"At least I won't have to do anymore wedding planning," I muttered to myself, gravely thinking about how much of a pain it had been to plan in the first place.

A voice from above pulled me out of my thoughts, "Elizabeth?"

I got up quickly smiling brightly at Lancelot, "Lancelot."

"I was terrified I might find your cell empty," Lancelot confessed in a whisper.

I shrugged, "There's been no word from Uther. I think Hengist grows suspicious."

"You must keep up the pretence. I will not allow you to die here," Lancelot said firmly.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"I have little to live for," Lancelot said softly.

"Do not say that," I said my voice taking on more emotions than I thought it could.

"It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believe. I have come to nothing," Lancelot said mournfully.

"You are one of the bravest and truest men I have ever known," I said in earnest, "And you are loved, by all of Camelot."

"I didn't know that you felt like that," Lancelot said seeming choked up.

I touched his fingers with my own, "You will be a knight of Camelot Lancelot. I promised you once and I will keep that promise. You will live for that, and all those who care for you."

"Then I will live," Lancelot smiled back at me, "Be ready, I will come for you before nightfall."

It was later in the evening when I was taken to the cage where Hengist was waiting, "Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself, "Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?""

"I don't know, please, please…" I begged as I backed up into the corner of the cage. Hengist followed me grabbing my hands.

"It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you," Hengist said getting in close to my face.

I turned my head away, "I don't know why he doesn't pay. Please, I don't know."

"Take her to her cell. Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana is wearing an engagement ring," Hengist snapped before I was dragged back into my cell and thrown in. I let out a cry and curled up under the cloak feeling any hope I once had disappear.

I didn't know how much time had passed but I saw my door open again. I shrunk backwards afraid of who would be coming to get me this time. I relaxed when I saw it was Lancelot, "You came?" I questioned softly.

Lancelot smiled back at me, "Of course My Lady. We don't have a moment to lose," we quickly made our way through some tunnels before we reached a cross road in them, "Follow the tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

"I am not leaving you," I said certainly.

"You must," Lancelot dismissed.

I shook my head, "No, I will not leave you here to die!"

"I would die for you 100 times over. Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing," Lancelot said to me with passion in his voice I had never heard before.

I didn't think about the consequences. I don't know exactly what was running through my head in that moment, all I knew was that he was risking his life so that I could live. That he had saved me, and before I could think about the aftermath I pulled Lancelot towards me and kissed him on the lips feeling his lips respond almost instantly to mine. I pulled away after a moment staring him straight in the eyes, "You will survive for Camelot."

Lancelot didn't answer instead turning back to the tunnel we had just travelled from, "Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here," I hesitated for a moment, "Run. Run."

I nodded before taking off down the tunnel, pausing when I heard a yell but I kept moving. It was when I reached the end of the tunnel that they were there waiting for me, "You didn't think you would get away from me that easily!" Hengist smirked at me.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it kind of worked well. So remember do the poll and review to let me know what you think, I promise it wouldn't be long before the next chapter gets published,**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6-Love Hurts

**Chapter 6-Love Hurts**

**Hey guys, so another day another chapter. I'm currently watching the Brazil Vs Germany game for the World Cup, it's painful to watch :(, anyway changing the subject, I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my creations. Enjoy.**

I was dragged back into the cage, kicking and yelling as I went. Hengist smirked at me, "You thought she got away, no. You failed her, and that must hurt you 'more than I will ever understand'," Hengist nodded and I thrust into the cage before being bond to Lancelot.

"Do you have a plan?" Lancelot whispered quietly.

"I have an idea but it's dangerous," I whispered back looking around the area to what I could use to my advantage. There was chandelier above us, it was hard to focus on finding a spell when all I could hear around me was the bandits cheering for our deaths, "I am sorry, this is my fault."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lancelot answered immediately, "You reminded me of who I am, I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything," he confessed grabbing hold of my hands. I felt my heart break a tiny bit for everything I had missed in this life, everything I wanted to see.

"Release the Wilddeoren!" I heard Hengist yell from behind me before the cage door moved up and in walked a giant rat, with big teeth and a blood red stare. I struggled against my bonds looking around the cage for anyone or anything that could help us.

It was then I saw Arthur and Merlin enter the room, and I relaxed against Lancelot, "Help is here," I whispered to him. The Wilddeoren rose up on its hind legs, just as Arthur jumped over the cage pulling off his mask as he went, "Thank god!" I smiled at him.

Arthur cut our bonds before handing both Lancelot and me a sword each, we turned to face off the Wilddeoren, "What are you doing here Lancelot?" Arthur questioned as the creature lunged towards us.

"I came to save Elizabeth, what about you?" Lancelot questioned.

"Likewise," Arthur said swinging his sword around and cutting the Wilddeoren.

"Does it look like I need rescuing?" I questioned back sarcastically as I managed to hit a weak spot on the creature causing it to back away slightly.

From behind me I heard a crash and turned to see the chandelier lying on the floor on top of one of the bandits, Hengist not too far away from the 'accident'

Arthur took my mind away from Merlin magic, "The tunnel that's our only chance," he said before looking around, "Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go!"

I watched Merlin jump over the cage wall just as Hengist entered through the door. We ran into the tunnel before Lancelot stood at the entrance, "Take Elizabeth! I'll hold them off."

"No way in hell am I leaving!" I argued back.

Arthur took my hand and pulled me away, "Elizabeth, we have to go!"

I pulled away and ran back over to Merlin grabbing his by the arm, "The cage Merlin, magic the cage," I ordered quietly before Arthur grabbed my arm yet again and I went willingly down the tunnel. As I ran behind me I could hear Hengist screams of pain as the Wilddeoren he had tortured so many people with finally got him too.

At the end of the tunnel there was a gate, I sat as Arthur got to work trying to break the chain while Lancelot and Merlin caught up, "Good to see you both, where are your knights?" Lancelot questioned.

"It's just us, my father believed it more fair if I rescued my future wife," Arthur said as he focused on the gate. I felt my face heat up in shame of the reminder of what I had done not so long ago now. Arthur finally broke through the gate, "Got to keep moving."

Lancelot kindly offered me his hand so I could stand, I took it and felt him stroke the back of it gently before pulling away when Arthur looked at us, "Thank you Arthur," I said quietly to him before we took off into the forest and kept running until we could no longer see the castle. Merlin stopped and rested against a tree, "I think we lost them."

"We need to set up camp for tonight, it's too dark to travel any further," Arthur observed.

It didn't take long before we were all sitting at the campfire. I was trying to ignore both Arthur and Lancelot looking at me, "I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you," Lancelot said breaking the silence.

"My father didn't want to start a war so he just sent me," Arthur explained, sounding off.

With that we fell back into silence for a while before I spoke, "Arthur may I please have a moment alone with Lancelot?"

Arthur looked between the two of us as if he was trying to understand exactly what had happened in the castle before he nodded his head, "Of course My Lady," he said back to formality, before getting up and dragging Merlin away with him.

We sat in silence once again for a few moments before Lancelot broke it, "So you're engaged?"

"Have been for a while now," I said softly, "What happened back there. When we kissed that can never happen again, you love Gwen and I…I love Arthur more than life itself, and it was a mistake," Lancelot didn't bother replying just nodded his head slowly, I yelled out so that Arthur could hear, "I'm going to bed now."

"We should all get some rest," Arthur agreed coming back into the campsite from where he had been standing.

"I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot offered before walking off.

"I'll just…sit here then," Merlin offered awkwardly.

I laid down in my pack as Merlin walked over to Lancelot, "Did Arthur come to rescue Elizabeth because his father sent him or does he truly love her?" I heard Lancelot question quietly.

"He cares for her deeply anyone can see that. They love each other a lot. What about you?" Merlin asked turning the question back on Lancelot.

There was a pause for a moment before Lancelot spoke again, "I am confused. I do not know who I love. I feel like my heart is pulling in two different ways," I felt my eyes close as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up again Merlin was putting out the fire, "Where's Arthur?" I questioned, looking around.

"He went to go and collect some water," Merlin explained.

It was then I noticed another person absents, "And Lancelot?"

Merlin paused for a second and I sat up waiting for him to tell me what was going on, "He's gone."

"No," I said shaking my head in denial.

"He said that he needs time to sort himself out. He wanted you to know that you've made him a better man," Merlin explained. I couldn't help a tear that made its way down my cheek.

Arthur voice came from behind me, "We have a long walk ahead of us."

It didn't take as long as I thought it would for us to make it back to Camelot. Arthur walked in front of me up to the Griffin Landing were Morgana was standing, "Morgana, there's someone here to see you."

Arthur stepped out of the way to reveal me, I ran into Morgana's arms hugging her close, "Elizabeth! I thought I'd never see you again," Morgana exclaimed.

I smiled back at her, "I can take care of myself Morgana, but I'm so glad to see you're okay."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Arthur disappearing at the end of the corridor, I looked back at Morgana, "Go," She smiled simply at me.

I nodded before taking off out of the hallway and into the courtyard where Merlin and Arthur were walking, "Look on the bright side you still have me," I heard Merlin say cheerful and wanted to laugh. Trust him.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur questioned.

"Well if that doesn't," I yelled out from behind them, causing everyone in the square to look at me including Merlin and Arthur, "How does knowing you forever have me?"

Arthur looked at me weirdly before walking so he was in front of me, "What of Lancelot?" he questioned quietly.

"Lancelot is a brave man, but he is not my prince. He is Gwen's. He made me realize that what I already had was perfect all along," I confessed honestly before leaning up and kissing Arthur passionately on the lips for everyone to see.

**So that's the end of this episode up next is beauty and the beast...one of my favourites, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-blue-eyes**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7-Beauty and The Beast

**Chapter 7-Beauty and the Beast**

**Hey guys, I remembered what I forgot to add at the last AN. I have been asked via the reviews if Elizabeth is going to be like Gwen and break Arthur's heart. The answer is no, she will not cheat on him, in my eyes Gwen belongs with Lancelot she has always belonged with him even after she married Arthur, but Elizabeth only loves Arthur. It's just the wedding that made her nervous and Arthur and her will deal with that later. So onwards with this chapter, I don't own Merlin but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are all my creations. Enjoy.**

It was manic, that was the only thought that had been running through my head all day as I danced out of the way of different servants who were all working on setting up the hall for my upcoming wedding. It was finally here all the planning and pain had come down to the next few days.

Between my dress fitting in the morning and checking out the hall decoration in the afternoon I had somehow managed to find time to go and see Merlin. He was working for Gaius that day collecting pots, "You and Arthur, you work me to the bone," Merlin was complaining next to me.

"You think you have it rough, try planning a wedding. I swear I have seen the seamstress more times this week than I have seen my future husband," I joked next to him, feeling slightly put off that it was probably true.

"At least the work is interesting," Gaius said from the other side of Merlin.

"Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens," Merlin complained even louder this time.

I rolled my eyes, "Just enjoy the fact we arent running around trying to save Camelot from one disaster or another."

Before Merlin could reply a filthy man grabbed hold of Merlin's arms. His ears were pointed and he seemed to smell like rubbish, "Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?"

"I…" Merlin began to answer before something was shoved into his hand.

Gaius spoke, "I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels."

I looked down at the seal and gasped, "This is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?" I asked looking at the man in front of us in disbelief.

"It doesn't belong to me," The man said before looking behind him.

I noticed a figure standing there wearing a cloak and a hood, she pulled back the hood and I came face to face with a woman I never thought I would see, Lady Catrina Tregor, "My Lady," I said bowing my head in respect. Gaius followed my lead almost immediately while Merlin just stared, I elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Bow," I ordered, Merlin finally did.

"You know me?" Catrina asked.

"My name is Princess Elizabeth-Maria of Deira," I explained, "I will take you to the King right away."

The walk was mostly in silence. Catrina looked around at the Castle in fascination, as we made our way towards the great hall, we stopped outside, "If you wait here I will introduce you," I said softly to her before walking through the doors. Arthur, Morgana and Uther were already gathered in the hall when I entered.

Uther was the first to look up, "Hello Elizabeth. Is everything going as planned with the wedding?"

"Of course My Lord," I said bowing my head, "But I was walking through the Lower Town and I found a woman who has the seal of the House of Tregor. Sire, Lady Catrina is here," I explained.

She seemed to hear me as she chose that exact moment to enter the room. Uther seemed to smile broadly at her. His eyes sparking, "Lady Catrina, is it really you?"

Merlin and Gaius entered quietly behind them moving off to the side. Catrina bowed low her voice breathless, "I can hardly believe it myself."

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther explained.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse," Catrina said sadly.

Uther walked towards her his expression worried, "Your father, the King?"

"Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we made it this far…" Catrina said before swooning. Uther managed to catch her, "Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her behind Uther's back. Anyone with a brain could tell that she was moving in for the crown right now, "Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way I can."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome," Catrina said softly.

The King nodded, "You will be considered our esteemed guest, and of course an invite to the wedding is in order."

"Wedding My Lord?" Catrina questioned as she straightened up.

"My son is marrying Elizabeth. Their wedding is in a few days," Uther explained before turning to me, "Catrina is welcome isn't she?"

"Of course My Lord," I said bowing my head, "It will be a privilege to have her there."

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Elizabeth," Catrina smiled at me, something in her eye told me that not everything was as it seems.

**Okay, by now you know the drill. Review and let me know what you think. The poll is going to be up for another few days so please vote on that,**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


End file.
